In compression/decompression (codec) systems, compression efficiency, video quality, and computational efficiency are important performance criteria. Furthermore, efficiently processing and encoding large amounts of media data is becoming increasingly critical due to the rapid growth of computer data centers for information storage, processing, and exchange.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to increase computational efficiency of encoders and decoders while enhancing video quality particularly in large scale video processing environments. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.